


Linkacoln: Recordando viejos juegos (edición extendida)

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Lincoln y Linka, ambos primos, se sintieron atraídos sexualmente el uno por el otro y, finalmente, se les ocurrió una manera de tener relaciones sexuales en secreto. Finalmente, los juegos sexuales entre ellos se detuvieron y Lincoln no estaba seguro de por qué, pero el día que Linka finalmente cumplió 18 años, comenzó a hacer insinuaciones sexuales hacia Lincoln nuevamente...
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Linka Loud
Comments: 1





	Linkacoln: Recordando viejos juegos (edición extendida)

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño relato que hice por diversión hace un año.

Narración hecha por Lincoln Loud:  
En ese momento abrí los ojos. Entre aquel limbo entre estar despierto o dormido, lo único que se me venía a la mente eran aquellos escasos recuerdos que sucedieron la noche anterior; tener a mi propia prima a mi merced, deseando ser llenada por mis fluidos masculinos era algo que yo describiría como: inusual, enfermizo y como no, excitante. Lo último recalca perfectamente con la segunda descripción. Estoy loco, me dirán, pero oigan: Linka es alguien atractiva e inteligente, ¿quién no aprovecharía lo que yo aproveche?  
Volteo mi mirada aun estando acostado en mi cama, y veo dos enormes glúteos pegados a mi cara. Ese placer inesperado me hizo volver a la realidad. En ese instante, con un sonrojo notable me di cuenta que mi primita, Linka, yacía acostada boca abajo en el colchón con su pierna izquierda rozando los pelos de mi cabello y su otra pierna, la derecha, encima de mi torso. Su bello trasero estaba cubierto solo por una tanga rosada semi-transparente.  
Mi cara estaba completamente en el centro de aquella escena que, primero temprano que tarde, me causó una erección y deseos profundos de someterla a jugar sus "antiguos juegos", pero había algo que me detenía. Y ese algo era más bien una pregunta: ¿Los momentos que me había imaginado al despertarme, eran reales? ¿Había sido realidad todo lo que había pasado, o solo eran cosas de mi imaginación?  
Pequeños detalles que no me dejaban continuar con mi cometido. Todo había sucedido "ayer". Nuestra primera vez fue ayer, nuestro primer orgasmo fue ayer..., la confesión de amor que tuvimos en el baño luego de cinco rondas fue ayer.  
¿¡Confesión de amor?! Je, uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, por la confesión; no por las rondas sexuales. El punto es que ella juró amarme y mantener nuestro secreto totalmente asegurado. Pero, la misma puta pregunta me atormentaba: ¿Había sido real? ¿Aquel sucio y repugnante deseo que yo había añorado desde hace un año había sucedido? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. No creo que preguntar sea una opción.  
Con delicadeza, agarre el hilo de la tanga de mi primita, hilo que estaba totalmente clavado en el culo de mi "amada", lo haló con delicadeza procurando no despertarla y continuo jalando hacia la zona que cubre su intimidad femenina. Luego hizo un lado la prenda interior.  
Olía a fresas.  
Intentando hacer el mismo esfuerzo para no despertarla introduje mi lengua por su vía vaginal y la comencé a mover como un ratón intentando huir de un estadio en donde los hinchas son gatos, léase, velozmente y sin descanso alguno.  
El punto era que yo lo disfrutaba, me excitaba, pero más me excitaba el hecho de saber que esa persona, hasta donde yo sabía, estaba dormida.  
Proseguí con mi cometido felizmente, hasta que... ¡SPLOOSH! Mi lengua, labios, ingle, y hasta partes de mi cara habían sido rodeados por los fluidos vaginales que desprendía Linka Loud, como una fuente que desprende gotas de agua.  
Estaba todo empapado. No me importaba si lo de anoche fue real o no, disfrute cada maldito instante. Su interior sabía lo mismo a lo que olía externamente: Fresas.  
Fue allí cuando se me vino a la mente una locura...  
Me levanté, me bajé los calzones y no me sorprendió saber el hecho de que yo ya estaba erecto. El que mi primita siguiera mojada también me impresionó.  
Cuando la puntita de mi miembro rozó con sus tejidos vaginales, nuestro creador para castigarnos por nuestros pecados hizo que Linka gimiera. Gimiera tanto que era casi improbable que nadie en la casa lo hubiera escuchado; todo esto a la vez que algunos líquidos de Linka terminaron de caer al piso.  
El grito, o alarido diría yo, solo duró cinco segundos, ya que con esfuerzo logré taparle la boca. Luego, una nueva preocupación me inundó. Intuyo que ustedes ya saben cuál es. El problema era que yo no sabía cómo explicárselo. No sabía cómo decírselo a Linka. Mi Linka.  
Así que intente improvisar.  
-Li... Linka -Trataba de formular mis oraciones, pero estaba tan nervioso que tartamudee. Permítanme contar la versión sin tartamudeo: -Linka, mira esto no es lo que parece. Bueno si; pero veras, sé que esta no es forma, ni el momento de decirte que te amo, pero... La verdad es que si, te amo Linka, y si no me correspondes entonces creo que, aunque resignado, lo aceptaré. Pero en el fondo te amo, y siempre te amaré. Tengo vagos recuerdos de usted y yo haciendo el amor, pero soy tan olvidadizo que parece un sueño. Uno muy..., real.  
-Linky, yo... -Dijo al fin ella. Había tensión en el aire, pero ¿qué decir? Hasta que se empezó a reír. -Jajaja, no seas tontito. Si usted y yo lo hicimos la noche anterior varias veces. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, hasta hicimos juramentos, je. Te amo tontito, nunca lo olvides.  
-Oh... -Yo estaba anonadado. Pero una sonrisa perversa apareció en mí.  
-Entonces. -Dije al fin -¿proseguimos con nuestro pequeño jueguito, mi señora?  
-Si -decía mi albina mientras se ponía en cuatro -Al igual que lo prometimos ayer en la ducha-la muchacha siente algo más duro que el cemento entrando por su vía anal; algo que, aunque dolía, no negaba que le gustaba y que, de hecho, le excitaba tanto, al grado de que ella se corrió con el primer empujón que di. Lo sé porque ella en persona me lo contó luego, je. -... Ahhh; prometimos que está -Vuelvo a empujar y a regresar, a meter y a sacar; cada vez más rápido, como le gusta a mi amada -¡Ni muchas de las otras... -Totalmente excitado, proseguí a jalar el cabello de mi amada. -... ¡Será la última vez! ¡Ahora castígame por pecadora con tu gran miembro viril!  
Por extraño que parezca, esta es la primera vez que hago anal con Linka. Las palabras de Linka me habían llenado de entusiasmo y determinación. Era mi deber complacerla lo mejor que pudiera.  
Empujo mi polla en su apretado culo aún más fuerte y más rápido que antes. Linka se tapó la boca para intentar reprimir sus gemidos mientras mi miembro rozaba sus apretadas paredes anales.  
Estuve a punto de llegar al clímax pronto, y le di un empujón final antes de llenar su culo con mi semen. La respiración de Linka se volvió pesada cuando saqué mi pene de su culo; el semen goteando por su entrada.  
"Ah... Lincoln, eso fue...asombroso..."  
"Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado esto mi hermosa conejita sexy."  
Linka se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa lasciva, "Pero ahora es el momento del plato principal."  
Ella extiende sus labios vaginales con sus manos, revelando su intimidad húmeda. La vista hizo que mi polla se endureciera de nuevo mientras alineaba mi pene con su entrada.  
Linka se mordía el labio inferior con anticipación mientras empujaba lentamente mi miembro duro y palpitante en su coño.  
Cuando lo empujé hasta el fondo, Linka dejó escapar un gemido que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien lo oyera, "¡Mierda!" Pensé para mí mismo mientras ambos esperábamos en silencio por señales de movimiento desde fuera de nuestra habitación. Por suerte, hubo silencio, así que continuamos con nuestro juego.  
Empecé a hacer movimientos ondulantes lentos con mis caderas. Su coño estaba haciendo ruidos de chapoteo debido a lo húmedo que estaba.  
"¡Fóllame más fuerte, Lincoln!" Ella suplicó mientras yo incrementaba la velocidad de mis embestidas. Mis caderas ya estaban cansadas por la sesión anal que tuvimos, pero sabía que tenía que seguir dándolo todo para satisfacer sus ansias lujuriosas.  
Había llegado al punto en el que estaba a punto de correrme de nuevo, y el dolor que venía al eyacular dos veces en tan poco tiempo.  
"¡Sí, eso es Lincoln! llena mi coño con tu semilla caliente!" Empujé su flor húmeda tan fuerte y tan rápido como pude hasta que una repentina ráfaga de semen salió de mi pene.  
Ambos nos tapamos la boca para reprimir nuestros gemidos mientras eyaculamos. Linka y yo estábamos sudados y despeinados después de esa dura sesión de coito.  
Linka había vuelto su mirada hacia mí con una mirada de satisfacción, "Te amo...Lincoln."  
"Yo también te amo, linka."  
Narración normal  
-Y así niños es como su padre trató a su esposa y prima. Espero que esto que les he contado les sirva de algo.  
Los niños a los que Lincoln les hablara se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias por el consejo, papá. Ahora iremos a dormir. -Dijeron al ausonio los niños retirándose. Horas después, Lincoln escuchó ruidos extraños en su cuarto.  
Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, Lincoln tiene el sueño pesado.


End file.
